


His Voice

by Ev3lyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Erotica, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3lyn/pseuds/Ev3lyn
Summary: Everything has been laid out in accordance with His instructions; the angle of the lights, the neatly folded covers that raise her hips ever so slightly… Everything – including her bare body and the long rope of braided hair tucked gently under her neck.  Today, He said, is about Listening and Obedience.  Patience.





	His Voice

                The room is dark, the blinds drawn to block out the lights from the city around her.  A soft glow comes from the two salt lamps set up by the bed, bathing her body in their gentle orange light.

                She has been waiting for this all day.  

                Anticipation tightens her skin as her eyes track the steady progress of the minute hand of the clock on her nightstand.  In the next room over, the dogs move restlessly – the metal of their collars and the clicking of their nails against the hardwood a gentle soundtrack to the near painful impatience building low in her belly.

                Everything has been laid out in accordance with His instructions; the angle of the lights, the neatly folded covers that raise her hips ever so slightly… Everything – including her bare body and the long rope of braided hair tucked gently under her neck.  Today, He said, is about Listening and Obedience.  Patience.  He refused to touch her all weekend, going so far as to leave a day early when the temptation of the breadth of her hips and the swell of her breasts became too much for even Him to refuse.  She has been aching ever since.

 

                The phone rings.  Once.  Twice.  Goes silent.

                She licks her lips and breathes.  This time when the phone rings again she swipes shaking fingers across the screen, answering.

                “Hello darling”

His Voice is honey and whiskey.  Thick cinnamon cider that trickles through her pores and ignites a fire lo in her gut.  She opens her mouth to try to answer.  Whimpers instead, licks her lips and tries again. His low chuckle resonates deep in her core.

                “Shhhh.  It’s alright sweetheart.  You’re just fine.”

                A pause.

                “Did you follow my instructions today?”

                A tongue pokes out to moisten dry lips, “Yes.”

                “ _ALL_ of them?”

                “Yes.”

                It had been torture to prepare the room, to lay out the toy He chose beside the bed, anticipation building like molten honey.  To lay on the bed open and exposed and not to touch.  Not a single brush of fingers against skin.

                “Alright dearest, let’s begin”

 

 

                With the string of His Voice directing, her hands moved.  First, caressing flushed skin oh so gently, barely tweaking nipples and brushing gently over lips and cheeks and eyes.  Slowly the contact deepened, strokes becoming firmer, fingers tightening to pinch the sensitive places where skin gathered and peaked.  His Voice remained perfectly steady, the perfect conductor to the orchestra of her moans, choruses of _“Gently sweet.  Gently”_ and “ _That’s it darling, just a little more”_ coaxing her heat into an inferno.

                Finally, finally, when she felt as though her skin would crack apart from the heat of it all, hands brushed, ever so softly, against her centre. 

                The reaction was like a tidal wave, her voice wrenching out of the very depths of her belly. Her hips straining upwards, heels digging into the mattress below her reaching out for….

                “ ** _STOP_** ”

                His Voice.  Hard.  Stern.  Commanding. 

                Her hands freeze.

                “You don’t get to come sweet thing.  Not yet.”

                Her throat closed over her sobs of frustration.   His Voice was silent, waiting until the choking stopped and her breathing evened out ever so slightly.

                “Alright darling.  Pick up your toy.  Lowest setting.”

                He had purposely chosen a toy with only one constant vibration setting and eight speeds.  He promised that they would slowly work through all eight and she wasn’t permitted release until the very last.

                The sheer frustration of it picked apart her thoughts.  The core of her throbbed achingly in its emptiness, but she knew it was futile.  She would not feel the relief of being filled tonight, He had promised her as much.

                “Put the tip of the top on your clit darling; that pussy of yours is staying empty so long as I’m not there to fill it.”

 

 

                Heat seared through her centre, her mind hazy and grasping.  Her lungs heaved upwards, trying to gulp down as much air as she possibly could.  She sobbed.  She could feel herself clenching down against the emptiness within her, slick wetness staining her thighs as her hips rose again and again to meet the toy pressed against her clit.  In her ears His Voice was steady, counting down from ten and she knew that when he reached one her self-control would be tested yet again.  She was terrified that this time it would snap.  That she would disappoint Him. 

                “Six, five, four…”

                Her voice wheezed out from the back of her throat and broke against her teeth.

                “Three, two.  One.  Lift the toy darling”

                Her body seized, her head shaking.

                “Now sweet thing.  Take that toy off your clit.”

                She was sobbing now.  He had pushed her to the edge and pulled her back so many times she was certain she would break.

                “I’m going to count to three darling.  If I ask again there will be consequences.”

                Her hands spasmed.

                “One.”

                “Sir….” She sobbed

                “Two”

                “Sir, please.  Please!”

                “Three!”

  
                She forced herself to jerk to the side, rolling ever so slightly as her hands finally obeyed and lifted the toy away.  Her body convulsed in reaction of being denied yet again and all the while His Voice was there.

                “There you go darling.  Good girl.  Now – take a breath, we have one more to go”

                Her body shook, head tossing uselessly from side to side in denial.

                “Please, please sir – I can’t.  I _can’t_.”

                “You can, darling.  You **will** ”

                She settled on her back, shaking and gulping back sobs.  He generously allowed her the moment to collect herself, just a little, before His Voice took control of her body, pressing the toy against her clit and clicking the dial up to the last speed.

                She screamed.

                “Twenty seconds sweet one.  You can do it.”

                Her voice took on a constant broken mantra of “ _Please.  Please Sir. Please”_

                Then, finally  --“Please what, darling?”

                She shook her voice breaking on the words “Can I come?  Sir?  Please can I come?”

                A breath of silence, the buzzing of the toy pressed against her filled her ears and she shook with the effort of not letting go.  Of not letting the pleasure, built so high that it bordered on pain, sweep her under and away.

                “Hmmmm”

                That Voice again.  Her anchor.  Her entire being focused on that Voice.  On the promise of release that only He could give her. 

                “You beg so prettily sweet thing, of course you can come.”

               

                Silence.  Relief.  A breath and then her entire body lip up and tightened, the lava that had built and built and built inside her flooding outwards, gushing against the toy, still pressed obediently against her clit, her hands, her thighs – and for just a moment, there were sparks of blue and silver dancing behind her eyes. 

 

                When her brain finally re-engaged His Voice was still there, gently calling her name, telling her how good she had been for Him, praising her effort and her hard work.  He paused only slightly at her whine, gently talking her though turning off the toy and tucking it away for cleaning later.  He coaxed her into small sips of water from the straw of the glass he had ordered her to leave at her bedside. Finally his gentle coaxing settled her back onto the bed.

                “Pull the covers up darling,”  The sound of keys rattling in the background, “I’ll be there soon.”

 

                Somewhere deep in the darkness of her relaxation she felt His arms gather her up and pull her close.

                She smiled.  
                She slept. 

 


End file.
